Independent Growing Booster
The power to use an independent growing game-like system that boosts the users' normal abilities or give new ones. Sub-power of Video Game Physics. Also Called * The Gamer Capabilities Users of this power have a special "game-like system" that can give special abilities, attacks and/or boosts to the normal abilities of the users. Applications * Attribute Externalization ** Any Power. * Potential Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * Variable Manipulation Variations * Experience (Type 1): The system automatically gives a booster to the user's parameters/abilities once the user reaches a certain condition (e.g. leveling up). * Experience (Type 2): Similar to the Type 1, in this case the system gives "points" (normally 1 at each level up) that the user can spend as they wish for ability boosts or addition of new abilities. * Points: The system gives "points" for specific actions (run for a certain time, fight against something or someone and win, help someone, etc.), that the user can spend as he/she wish for boost parameters (agility, defence, speed, strength, senses, etc.) or skills (aiming with range weapons, use magic, use weapons, etc.). * Object: The system requires "absorption", using or creating an object to unlock an ability or boosters. In the case that a specific object is required and that object in question is no longer available or no longer exists, the system will change the object with something similar (e.g. the system requires a 500 ml bottle but there are no more bottles of that volume, so the bottle will be changed to a 600 ml bottle instead, and so on). * Chip: The system shows itself like plates of various shapes with empty points where different "virtual chips" can be inserted. Each plate active a special ability once filled with the chips that can have different shapes and functions. * External Learning: Similar to the Object variation, the system give the ability of learn skills from teammate, for do this the user need to form a party and keep them until the skill is fully learned. Associations *Ability Tier Activation *Class System *Game Interaction *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Variable Manipulation *Point System *Training Regimen *Video Game Physics Limitations * Depending on the system's variation, the number of boosters and abilities that can be obtained changes. * Depending on the system's variation, it's possible to block or seal something special that the users could've achieved. * If the system uses a level-based growing with skill points at each level, depending on the maximum level that can be reached, it's possible the user may not reach the maximum level of each skill, leaving one or more unlearned or incomplete. * If the system forces the user to choose a class (look Class System), any growing might be limited to the parameters and skill sets of the particular class. * If the system forces the user to choose a class (look Class System), it's possible that the chosen class could not be changed. * In a points-based system, it's possible that the points needed to increase a parameter/skill are shared (For example: If users were to put points into a certain parameter/skill, they might not be unable to input points to put into another parameter/skill, thus restricting them from maxing out certain parameters/skills). * In the External Learning variation, separation from the party or party member(s) that are the source of the skill may result in the reset of the learning, forcing the user to learn the skill from scratch. * If the system uses the Chip variation then a "quest system" is added as the only way for obtain both chips and alternative plates, the "strenght" of the chips and plates is pair to the difficulty of the quest so stronger chips and plates can be obtained ONLY completing very difficult quests, the ultimate chips and plates are obtained only via very difficult quests that can be done only one time. Known Users * Everyone (Sword Art Online) * Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) * Playable character (Fallout series); via Perks (Experience Type 2 Variation) * Playable character (Dark Souls series); via Souls (Points Variation) * InFAMOUS main characters (InFAMOUS series); via the EXP gained (Points Variation) * Playable character (Final Fantasy X); via Sphere Grid (Object Variation) * Playable character (TES V Skyrim); via Perks (Experience Variation) * Naruto and playable characters (Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles Series); via chips plates (Chip Variation) * Mana Khemia Characters (Mana Khemia Series); via Growing Book (Object Variation) * Sense Users (Only Sense Online) * Rogue Galaxy Characters (Rogue Galaxy); via Revelation (Object Variation) * Lost Odissey's Immortals (Lost Odissey); via team formation (External Learning Variation) * Final Fantasy IX characters (Final Fantasy IX); via equipment (Object Variation) * Garen Lombard (Mystical Journey) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Power Sustainment